Hogwarts : The Truth
by Mikado X Goddess
Summary: The truth about the Harry Potter series is revealed as a Gryffindor sets out to change what is written. The gaps in the story are filled in, as history is rewritten and lives are saved, all on the foundation a promise to the boy who lived.
1. Prologue

**Hogwarts The Truth**

**Please note that Harry Potter and all characters mentioned in the books are the property of J K Rowling. But characters not mentioned in the books are entirely mine so please don't steal them.**

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, the man who had just killed the most feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, stood amongst the wreckage of the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world – Hogwarts. As he flicked his wand and began to contribute to the reparations of the castle, he wept on the inside for all the brave men, women and students who had fought beside him that same day.

Who had died to preserve the freedom of wizard kind. For those who continued to fight for him even when the proof of his cold dead body lay before them in Hagrid's arms. He thought of Fred who went down laughing as he would have always wanted to: but needn't have: and of his twin George who in part had died that day as well: with half of him joining Harry's own family in the afterlife. Of Sirius. Of Remus and Tonks whose son, Teddy now subject to Harry's fate as an orphan; yet with one crucial difference; Teddy _would_ be loved: this Harry vowed.

He thought to of Cedric the first death in this the second war, who died only because he was too loyal to leave Harry, and just because he was _spare._ Harry thought of his old mentor Dumbledore and how he had always idolised the man, yet in the past year had realised he was just human too, and just as likely to make mistakes. He thought of Dumbledore's _murderer. _A man he once hated almost as much as Voldemort, and yet in one day realised he was the bravest man he ever met.

He vowed also to clear Sna – Professor Snape's name, and gain the man acknowledgement for his secret brave deeds; he deserved that much Harry thought, and more.

He thought of how he wished he could save them. How they had all died because of the fear of a deluded man. No. Voldemort didn't even deserve that title. _Tom_ was so much _less_ than a man. As these thoughts swirled inside his head Harry saw a flash of white light and then movement in the corner of his eye. Turning on the spot wand raised to defend himself should this be a new threat or a lingering death eater.

Harry was shocked as he turned to face a weeping young woman. She couldn't be much older than him he thought, she only looked around 17 years old. He noticed she was wearing strange clothing. Strange even for a witch, which he assumed she was, she was wearing a long trailing black gown, threaded with white around the upper half, the corset part he guessed, the threading looked like a _phoenix_. A _white_ phoenix. The sleeves of the gown were long and drooping and flared. (kind of like the white haired witch in forbidden kingdom but not Japanese)Harry also noticed that she had straight long white hair; it grew to the back of her thighs in length.

Not lowering his wand he scrutinised her further, although his instincts, which were almost always right, told him she meant him no harm. Looking up into her face he saw she was completely serene and collected, apart from the tears streaming endlessly and silently from her shocking purple eyes and the slight downward tilt of her red lips: she appeared emotionless.

Looking her directly in the eyes, he was startled by the emotions he saw there and he just _knew_ the tears she was shedding where _for him._ As this realisation struck him he lowered his wand. She then began to speak.

"Harry" she breathed, in a voice barely more than a whisper yet filled with so much heartbreak, Harry had to suck in a deep breath to brace against the pain he felt radiating from the young witch.

"you remind me so much of him. I'm sorry I couldn't save them for you. I couldn't save him either. Please Harry. Please forgive me." For some reason her voice sounded familiar to him, she seemed familiar to him. Perhaps it was the way her voice reminded him of a phoenix song, but he felt like he knew her. Felt like he could trust her. Felt like he should forgive her, though he didn't know why she would seek his forgiveness. So he answered her simply:

"I fogive you."

Her ruby lips tilted up at the corners, but barely. As if it had been so long the young woman had forgotten _how_ to smile.

"I was afraid before. I still am. But you remind me so much of him, you know. And he would never let his own fear stop him from helping someone. From saving someone. From bringing someone happiness. Even if it meant his own sacrifice. You are so like him. You deserve so much better than the fate you were given Harry. But I promise you, Harry. I will save them. I vow it Harry. I will save them _all."_ And with that she disappeared in a flash of white light. Not even a _CRACK_ of apparation. There was nothing to suggest there had been anyone there. Harry just assumed he was imagining things from grief and continued to repair the broken castle.

**A/N So what do you think this is my my first Harry Potter fanfiction, I actually finished the whole thing I had 32 chapters but my computer got damaged so I've had to rewrite from scratch along with all my other fanfics of which there were about 20. Might take a while to update as I'm trying to rewrite all my fanfics from memory, probably take longer to update if no one likes but that won't stop me from writing altogether. I have too much FUN!**


	2. Chapter 1

July 31 1972

Diagon Alley was flooded with witches and wizards and a muggle or two swarming into the stores, Madam Malkins, Broomstix, Ollivanders, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eyelops Owl Emporium.. All were overflowing with shoppers, mostly families purchasing supplies for their young children: many with lists in their hands with the yearly requirements for classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Alley was so crowded and filled with noise and chatter no one noticed the flash of white in a corner leading to another street. They didn't notice the white haired witch appear. No one noticed the witch shrink in size to that of an elven year old girl. The crowd was oblivious to the girls murmur "forfeit", nor that as she spoke the word her hair lost its luminous white and turned a deep red, like a wine.

Exiting the nook the girl dodged her way through the crowd to what was suspected to be the oldest building in the Alley – Gringotts. Upon entering the busy wizard bank, the young girl walked towards the goblin at the head of the hall on the highest desk – the manager. Peering over the desk at the girl the goblin sneered, and in a strangled voice said through pointed teeth

"Yes?"

The young girl was undisturbed by the goblins obvious loathing towards her as if he bore her personal resentment and merely stated

"I wish to make a withdrawal please"

Sneering at the girl again the goblin said

"Do you have your key?"

At this the girl withdrew her hand from her cloak and held up a large incredibly old key. It was blacked with age but still held a shine to it as if freshly cut and the jewels in the head still shimmered in the light. The head was an intricate design that any magical being in Britain as well as many other countries could easily recognise, it was the Hogwarts crest: with one small difference the centre of the crest were the large H of Hogwarts was proudly displayed, was replaced by another bird, a phoenix. The phoenix had a smaller H emblazoned on its chest.

The goblin immediately stopped sneering as his eyes widened in shock. Stepping down from his desk the goblin stood before the young girl looking up into her violet eyes, he caught a flash of silver as she stared down onto him. His face immediately sobered and he gave her a deep bow, before he righted himself.

"If you would follow me my lady"

He gestured to the entrance to the underground vaults, and the young girl gracefully glided in said direction the goblin scurrying to the door to hold it open for the girl. He gestured to a cart which the girl climbed into as the goblin climbed into as well. He started the cart with a touch of his long gnarled finger and it began to follow its winding rollercoaster tracks. Deep and deeper into the vaults, continuing speeding into the darkness for what seemed an age until finally – STOP.

The cart screeched to a sudden halt. It had run out of track.

Exiting the cart the goblin stated

"Here we are my lady level zero, the deepest and safest vaults in Gringotts."

The girl exited the cart and observed the five vaults in a circular shape surrounding her on the floor of the giant cavern. Each vault door was ancient and each held its own unique crest upon it, a part of it, for centuries.

The first held the crest of an eagle, the send a badger, the third a snake and the fourth a lion. Yet it was the fifth she was most interested in, though she held the keys to the others. The fifth door held the Hogwarts crest, but not as others knew it. It held the Hogwarts crest upon her key, with the majestic phoenix at its heart.

Approaching the vault she inserted her key into the lock and turned it thrice; clockwise, counter-clockwise, clockwise again: the volley of clicks heard alerted her to the doors unlocking, as it swung open. Stepping inside the vault the girl raise her hand and a small orb of white light illuminated the interior of the vault.

The room was cavernous in itself and was filled to the brim with glistening coins and treasures, books and furniture, scrolls and armours, jewels and robes: the room seemed a treasury of riches. Removing a black velvet back from the sash at her hip the girl began to pile galleons and sickles and knuts into her purse, until confident she had enough. Although the bag seemed too small to accommodate the vast pile of coins the girl had just placed within it, it had upon it an undetectable extension charm – very useful. Sealing the purse she re-tied it at her hip. Untying another bag from her sash this one white the girl filled it with other necessities; scrolls and books and some jewels as well as a single elaborately decorated red and gold gown from a wooden chest within the vault. Confident she had all that she sought the girl exited the vault and resealed it with a flick of her wrist. Walking back to the goblin's cart, she step in and returned to the surface of the bank. As she left she stated to the goblin

"Oh, and Gornok, I was never here"

"Yes my lady" the goblin, Gornok replied.

Leaving Gringotts, the girl walked down the Alley to Ollivanders Wand Shop. The bell above the door tinkled as she entered and an aged old man step from the back of the store. Upon catching sight of the girl his curiosity got the better of him – as is often the case – and he asked

"My dear girl, where are your parents"

The simply replied "Gone. Excuse me Mr Ollivander but might I purchase a wand?" she enquired, subtly glancing towards the window where a wand rested upon a purple pillow, as it had done for a millennia. Mistaking the glance towards the wand for a glance away in an attempt to avoid a painful memory of her lost parents Mr Ollivander immediately told the girl

"Of course miss..."

"Zaltana"

He frowned at the name. Curious. He had not heard it before and he knew the names of every pureblood family, and many half-bloods. After all, they came to him for their wands. Yet surely the girl could not be muggle born she seemed too comfortable in the store where as most were intimidated in a store so full of magic yet so _eerie and creepy._ As many called both him and his shop, not that he cared. But to business.

"Yes, yes of course Miss Zaltana, now let me see" her went to the back of the store and gave her a wand he thought might suit, it did not. This process continued until she had attempted _every_ wand in his shop. Frowning and absolutely baffled Ollivander turned to the girl to ask if she wished for one to be custom made. Highly unusual, but so were the current circumstances. However the girl didn't seem disappointed that no wand had chosen her, on the contrary she had a smile upon her face. And if the look in her eyes was anything to go by the smile was because of a secret. It was a smile which said 'I know something you don't'.

"Perhaps sir, I might try the wand in your store's window?" she enquired

Puzzled Ollivander replied "Certainly, but I don't see how that might work, the wand is centuries old, no one knows who it belonged to but this wand has already given it's allegiance. And curiously, its allegiance has not died. I do not see how it may give you its allegiance." Walking towards the wand in the window he continued "it is 13 inches and made of Alder wood, a very tricky wood to work with, quite volatile and dangerous, but I can't identify its core, quite peculiar. It was rumoured to have been Merlin's old wand. Though I don't think it likely." He concluded, delicately removing the wand for the plum cushion and turning to face Miss Zaltana. Holding it gently towards her she carefully extracted it from his palm.

The moment she did so the entire store seemed to fill with a white light, radiating from the young girl and the wand. The piles of wands and the shelves rattled and quaked for a moment as the wand tip shot out a rainbow of sparks. All at once the shaking stopped and the light faded, leaving the baffled Ollivander staring at the girl with a smile now on her face. This smile was different. It was the sort of smile one would give a dear friend, they had not seen in a long time.

Glancing up from the wand the girl looked to Ollivander and the old man saw a swirl of silver in her purple orbs that made him gasp and take a step back. His reaction merely made the girls grin widen as she addressed him

"I believe that is eight galleons Mr Ollivander"

Struck dumb by what he had just witness it took Ollivander a moment to compose himself before he was capable of speech

"But – how- what-what just happened?"

Still smiling at him the girl spoke

"The wand simply recognised its mistress, sir. It has been a long time too, but my wand has remained faithful to me. Never has another wielded its magic. The core is phoenix feather imbued with the tears of the same bird, so that the wand may repair itself when damaged. It has never belonged to merlin, Mr Ollivander." She smiled knowingly "but it was crafted by him. He presented it to me as a gift upon my eleventh birthday."

"Me-Me-Merlin, gave you that wand miss?" he stuttered in disbelief and awe

"Yes, sir, he did."

Regaining his composure, Ollivander addressed the girl again "And when was your eleventh birthday miss?" he enquired, his curiosity piqued

"Long ago." She smiled and the flash of silver was visible in her eyes again

"Who are you really?" he asked

"I think you already know that, Garrick."

"Yes. Yes I believe I do. So the rumours were true?"

"Yes. The rumours were true. But as young can see they are not entirely accurate. At least not anymore." She stated gesturing to her long, now slightly wavy, red hair.

"I see."

"I believe that is eight galleons then. And it would be very much appreciated if this remained confidential, and that my presence not be mentioned. You realise I am sure the magnitude of the situation for one such as me to act as I have?" she stated

"Yes of course. Of course. Discretion. No worries Miss. I shan't reveal your presence, though I suspect in time you will reveal yourself. As to the matter of the price of the wand, well it was never my possession; I was merely a steward there is so price, it is yours take it." He finally smiled

"I appr4eciate that Garrick, Mr Ollivander. Thank you."

With that the girl turned and exited Ollivanders wand shop, but not before, with a flick of her wrist, she replaced the empty space on the grape bolster in the window with a model wand.

**What do you think? Please read and REVIEW. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

After leaving Ollivanders the girl visited each of the other shops in Diagon Alley purchasing the necessary items for a first year at Hogwarts, along with items for leisure; reading material, a set of wizards chess, new robes, clothing and shoes, along with a small barn owl and a new broomstick – disregarding the fact that first years - as it clearly states in the acceptance letter - are not allowed their own broomsticks, but of course the girl did not have an acceptance letter. She did however have a plan.

Checking that she had everything she required and then some, the girl ducked into a corner alley where no one noticed her turn on the spot and disappear with a loud CRACK, unheard amongst the hub bub noise of Diagon Alley.

XXX

*Hogsmeade Village*

The young girl, who had appeared from thin air, checked that she was in order, before proceeding up the winding footpath to Hogwarts Castle. Passing the forbidden forest the girl supressed a shudder, her most recent memories, at least recent for her, of the place were not too fond. Advancing further along the coiling trail, she reached the looming doors to the castles entrance hall. Gathering her courage and taking in a deep breath the girl gently pushed the doors open.

The sight that greeted her was just as she remembered, it seemed that Hogwarts was as unaffected by time as she was – or at least she _had been_. The girl blinked back her tears and forced her memories to the back of her mind. Now was not the time for reminiscing, she had work to do. A promise to fulfil. Both to Harry and to herself. And in some ways, to _him._ It was time she lived up to her family's name. Shoving those thoughts to back of her mind, she pressed forward through the hall, ascending the stairs and navigating through the long corridors up to the headmaster's tower. Upon reaching the alcove in which the griffon gargoyle rested, she took a deep breath and clutched the silver locket around her neck tightly, before slipping it back beneath her robes safely.

Staying herself she turned to face the griffon, expecting insults or reprimands, to flow from its stone beak. However upon first sight of her, the flare of recognition etched upon its face was not angered recognition, but joyful. It greeted her with a warm smile.

"Gaynor, it is wonderful to see you back here my girl, we have missed you."

As if in response to his statement, a warm and friendly pulse seemed to echo beneath her feet. Smiling slightly now, Gaynor stretched her arm to touch the wall looking at it, she smiled widely, it's good to see you too, I've missed you so." Underneath her palm the wall grew warm. Removing her arm Gaynor addressed the griffon again

"May I please go up to the Headmasters office Ulric?"

"Of course my girl, of course." He immediately leapt aside to allow her to ascend the flight of stairs.

Upon reaching the top of the stair case she politely knocked and waited for a response, and once hearing a slightly muffled "come in" she obediently entered.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a summer day like any other. Conversing with the portraits of his predecessors as head professor of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Reading a muggle book of fiction – he found most interesting. Or playing a round or two of wizard's chess with the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, though that was a rare activity as the blasted hat beat him every time, he truly had never encountered a smarter hat.

As he was spending his day like any other, the knock upon his office door did not disturb him too greatly; it was most likely one of his colleagues wishing to speak with him about something or other, though few of them had remained for the summer. It could not be a student as they were not permitted to remain over the holiday.

Mumbling a "come in", he concluded reading the final page of the muggle novel he had been submersed in for the duration of that morning. Hearing his door open he closed his book and placed it down, mentally noting to purchase some more of the enchanting tales by C.. However upon looking up over his half-moon spectacles he did not expect to see a red haired child with vivid violet eyes.

**Sorry it's so short promise my next chapter will be longer, but this seemed the only good place to end it. What do you think? AND WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW! I've had only one review so far – thank you MrsRegulusBlack**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n sorry about the last chapter my laptop glitched a bit the muggle author is C S LEWIS. LOVE NARNIA! And it seemed to fit. : D**

Walking into the circular headmaster's office Gaynor noted that it had changed somewhat since the last she saw it, but that was to be expected after so long. Peering towards the headmaster's desk she lay her eyes upon a tall, thin, and rather old man, judging by the sliver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. She knew this man to be Albus Dumbledore the current headmaster of Hogwarts though she had never met him before.

He was placing down a worn book, which looked to be muggle written, since the pictures on the cover remained unmoving. He looked up at her as she walked further into his office and his twinkling eyes widened in surprise at seeing her, that was to be expected of course as she appeared to be a small eleven year old child. Quickly recovering from his shock he schooled his expression.

"Sir may have a word with you, it is very important, please?" she asked of him

Gently nodding his head, though never moving his gaze from her face, he gestured to the chair in front of his ornate desk. Taking pause briefly to locate the Sorting Hat with her eyes, she observed that he was fast asleep upon a high shelf on the other side of the office. Good. She wasn't sure she was ready to face him just yet. Not that she wouldn't face him, no. She had to at some point, but she was still using all the courage she had to be here, at Hogwarts again, let alone accomplish what she had promised. She didn't know what it was, but despite being a Gryffindor she had never lived up to the title. No matter how hard she had tried.

Reaching the chair in front of the mahogany desk, she sat down. Dumbledore inclined his head to her and asked

"What is so important that you must speak to me about Miss…?"

Taking a deep breath Gaynor answered truthfully "Gryffindor. Gaynor Gryffindor, sir."

Albus could not have been more shocked. The young girl in front of him had just given her name as Gaynor Gryffindor and though he was half tempted not to believe her, the silver swirl visible in her eyes at her introduction proved her words true. She was indeed, Godric Gryffindor's youngest daughter.

Gaynor smiled at his reaction.

"Not the appearance you were expecting from an immortal?"

For a man not easily surprised she certainly seemed to have baffled the man, it seemed she had shocked him into silence. Seeing that he was at such a loss for words she continued, before her courage failed her.

"Albus, it really is an urgent matter I must discuss with you, it is imperative you listen as I require your aide. As you can see from my appearance I am in fact no longer immortal, I have forfeited it." She gestured to her wine red hair and held up her gleaming silver locket, which seemed to radiate white light from the inside; "I did so as immortals are forbidden to tamper in mortal affairs, in becoming mortal I can act without reprimand, as I no longer have limitless magic, although my power is more than a match for the likes of Tom Riddle."

As she mentioned his old student and current Dark Wizard's name his eyes widen a fraction, then even further as her implication sunk in. she intended to face him.

The smile never falling from her face she continued as if her previous statements were nothing "Yes Tom Riddle – Lord Voldemort. I came here to do something about him. I intend to be rid of him, but it will take some time, he has created horcruxes you see, and I must destroy those first. But I cannot deviate from the time line too much. Hence I must proceed with caution and destroy the horcruxes over the next few years, I already intend to destroy them decades before they should be – if I space out their destruction time will be less fragile than destroying them at once.

Here is where I need your aid. I wish to enter Hogwarts as a first year student – but of course my name is not within The Book, and I will need you to admit me without others noticing such. There is also another reason for my being here – I made a promise, one that binds me. You see I promised someone I would save the people he cares about from Death, those people are students here currently or else will be admitted this year. I want to remain close to them so that I might protect them, and perhaps shape and prepare them for what will come, and make their lives better. Please Albus I truly need your help." The ancient headmaster merely peered over his half-moon spectacles at her a smile on his face, and shock still in his eyes

"My dear girl, of course."

The sorting which had begun half an hour ago was finally concluding as Professor McGonagall called out the very last name on the list

"Zaltana, Gaynor"

None of the students recognised the name, _she must be a muggle-born_ the Slytherins turned there heads from the sorting and whispered in hushed tones, certain that she could not be in their hose, as the other three house leaned forward in expectation each wondering which house would get this final girl as theirs.

Gaynor slowly ascended the steps to the stool and unhurriedly sat down waitng for The Sorting Hat to be placed onto her head. _This is it_ she thought. As the hat touched her head he gasped. _Gaynor?_ His worn old voice was laden with emotion in that one word. Steeling herself for whatever his reaction could possibly be she finally replied _yes, it's me. Its been a long time hasn't it Gideon?_ _**Too long. Millennia it seems**__. Well actually it has been millennia – or rather 1500 years. __**Has it really been so long? **__Yes it has.__** Well its just as she always said isn't it 'time to us passes in the blink of an eye' **__yes she did always say that didn't she? I miss her – I miss them all – I miss you Gideon. __**And I have missed you too. But as we promised each other all those years ago – 'we'll never go anywhere without each other' and so I remain, until you are ready to move on – though it has been lonesome – you are back now, but that begs the question why? **__It's a long story one we will have plenty of time for later but right now I think you had best sort me, we've been talking for some time now and a sorting never takes so long, it's drawing attention._

True enough the students seated at each of the four long dining tables were whispering amongst themselves;

"so which house is she in?"

"why hasn't it sorted her yet?"

"is she even a witch? Does she even have magic?"

_**Yes of course **_**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

As McGonagall approached her to remove the hat from her head, now with a somewhat releaved expression on her face, probably from the fact that Gaynor had finally been sorted – and into her own house no less. Gaynor yelled in her head _NO!_ _I need to be in Slytherin Gideon, for this to work I need to be in Slytherin – besides it would feel wrong to be anywhere but my old house._

"**SLYTHERIN!"** The Hat cried just as McGonagall touched it.


	5. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'VE HAD SO MANY ISSUES TO DEAL WITH IN THE PAST FEW MONTHS AND WAS VERY CLOSE TO A MENTAL BREAKDOWN, BUT CONTINUING THIS HAS REALLY BROUGHT MY SPIRITS BACK UP AND I HOPE TO UPDATE WITH A CHAPTER EACH WEEK OR A LEAST EACH FORNIGHT. TAKING IT IN SLOW STEPS. I'M COPING FOR NOW, ANYWAY HERE'S THE UPDATE HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY BOOSTS MY CONFIDENCE.**

McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise, as did the eyes of everyone in the great hall, as every pair descended on Gaynor.

_Now look what you've done! _

_**Sorry, I'm sure you'll handle it**_

_Oh that's nice. And are you laughing at me Gideon?_

_**Mhemhehnem – no-hmemmh – of-mhemen-course-mhmnem – not-hmmehn**_

_Of course not_

With that Gaynor ended the conversation with Gideon and removed the Sorting Hat from her head, as McGonagall had failed to do so in her shock, and placed him on the stool behind her as she stood. All eyes were on her, and the silence of the shock, suddenly wore off and the hall fell into an uproar of both whispers and yells from every student and professor. Everyone questioning how she could have been placed into two houses – especially the two most conflicting houses in the school's history.

But Dumbledore's booming and aged voiced echoed through the hall and over the loud din

"SILENCE!"

At once the hall fell again into quiet, as eyes turned to the headmaster; but a few more curious and enquiring eyes remained on Gaynor, six pairs to be exact; two blue, one amber, one hazel, one green, and one black.

"Thank you. Now whilst such an occurrence has never before happened at Hogwarts, over the years I have found nothing is impossible, most especially recently" Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, as they glanced unnoticeably to the red haired girl still stood at the front of the hall. "Rest assured I will be enquiring with the Sorting Hat about his choices. However, since it seems that Miss Zaltana has been given a choice on her selected house she will be allowed to choose her own house, out of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

As the old headmaster finished his decree, the gazes of every professor and three houses turned upon her, she would be the first to choose her own house. The Slytherin's turned away, knowing she would choose Gryffindor, anyone who looked as she did would, she didn't have the Slytherin look, and she was most definitely a Gryffindor.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Gaynor spoke up, as Dumbledore and a finally capable of movement McGonagall, returned to their seats at the teacher's table.

"And it really is no contest which house I choose." _Gryffindor _was the shared thought throughout the hall, so it came as a great surprise to everyone when Gaynor affirmed with a wide and knowing smile, and her own glint in her eyes, far more devious than Dumbledore's "Slytherin"

_He he, boy was it good to the shock on everyone's faces _thought Gaynor. And they were definitely shocked – most especially the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin: Gryffindor for her rejection and Slytherin for her acceptance.

So whilst everyone else remained frozen in their shock most especially the two houses from which she chose, Gaynor proceded to descend the teachers platform at the front of the hall and select a seat at the Slytherin table along side the new Slytherin first years, chosing to sit beside one eleven year old with bright blue eyes and longish black hair.

A moment passed and along with it most of the shock. As Dumbledore raised his arms and the start of term feast appeared on the four long tables it seemed as though almost everyone had gotten passed their initial shock at the scene that had just occurred and focused on devouring the spectacular food in front of them. Including most of the Slytherins surrounding her, though as she began her meal, Gaynor noticed that a few sent her shifty side ways glances, most especially the boy beside her. Having decided enough was enough Gaynor set down her fork and turned to the boy.

"OK, what?" she asked with slight exasperation

The boy blinked slightrly, in his shock at her sudden attention to him, and her apparent notice of his subtle glances towards her

"N-nothing." He stuttered, blushing slightly

"Well obviously it isn't nothing or you wouldn't be shooting sideways glances at me when you thought I wasn't looking. So what is it? Is it the fact that I chose Slytherin over Gryffindor? Is that it? You wanna know why?"

As she had been speaking, other surrounding Slytherins had paused in their eating to listen.

The boy was sat blushing from Gaynor's reprimand, however, if one were to read his mind at that moment, they would have seen that unlike other Slytherin's who _had_ been eyeing her for that very reason, the truth was that _he_ had been looking at her because he thought she was very pretty. However, shy eleven year old that he was he allowed Gaynor and the other Slytherin's to believe what they did and nervously stuttered

"W-why did you? Chose Slytherin over Gryffindor, I mean?"

Gaynor looked from him to the other Slytherin's listening in, and then back to him before answering with a touch of sadness

"Because, I would never live up to the Gryffindor name." the boy frowned at her recognising the sadness in her voice and wondering what could have caused it, he did not have long to contemplate this though as Gaynor suddenly turmed perky and continued with a happier note in her voice

"besides, Slytherin is a much more fun house to be in. My Godfather was a Slytherin, as were his two sons, whom I considered brothers."

He statement seemed to appease the listening Slytherin's and they resumed their eating. Gaynor held her right hand out to the boy, smiling widely nad intoroduced

"Gaynor Zaltana. But I'm sure you knew that."

The boy loked at her hand for a moment, then into her wide amethyst eyes, and took her hand shking it nervously and replying

"Regulus Black."


	6. Chapter 5

After she shook Regulus' hand, Gaynor continued with her meal, this time without Regulus glancing at her constantly at her, instead they engaged each other in discussion talking about how exciting it was going to be at Hogwarts, of course Gaynor was feigning her own excitement, though she did enjoy speaking with him.

As the meal finished, the prefects began to lead the first years to their dormitories, Gaynor looked for Regulus and noticed he was watching four Gryffindor second years; whom she knew to be the Marauders, a.k.a James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Regulus' older brother, Sirius Black. Of course Regulus didn't know she knew this, any more than she knew of his crush on her, which had only grown during their conversation, so pretending ignorance she asked

"Who are they?" she nodded towards the four joking boys

Turning to face her as if he had just noticed her presence, wistful expression falling from his face he said

"By older brother Sirius and his friends, he got sorted in Gryffindor last year, Mother was so furious, she almost disowned him, Father managed to calm her down but she told me if I was in any House but Slytherin she'd disown the both of us. I wanted to be with Sirius but I didn't want either of us to be disowned, we're still a family no matter how dysfunctional. Only now that I'm in Slytherin, Sirius won't talk to me ever again. He absolutely hates Slytherins." Regulus finished with a sad and resigned voice

Then he frowned and looked towards Gaynor _Why am I telling her all this?_ He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't know that no one could ever lie to an immortal, even if they had become mortal; they still exuded an aura of truth.

Gaynor just smiled at him and said

"Come on, he's you big brother of course he'll still talk to you, come one." She took a hold of his hand, ignoring the blush that spread up his neck at her touch she marched towards the exiting Marauders, dragging Regulus with her. And still flushing at holding her hand, Regulus let her.

As they reached the four boys in question Gaynor released Regulus' hand and held hers towards Sirius and introduced herself

"Hi. I'm Gaynor, Regulus here tells me that you're his brother Sirius, it's nice to meet you."

For a moment the four just stared at her as if she was mad for walking up to them as randomly as she had, before Sirius regained his composure and sneered, looking at her and then towards his brother

"Sorry, we don't talk to cowardly _Slytherins._"

And walked away with his friends, with him and James laughing at the taunt.

Gaynor turned back to Regulus, who eyes were downcast and filled with a sadness she could sense to her core. So smiling she took his hand again and said

"Come on, let's go the Common Room."

As she lead him out of the Hall and towards the Dungeons, he was still so distracted by their hands once again held together he didn't question how, as new to the school as she was supposed to be, she knew the exact way to the Slytherin Common Room, or how the wall opened to grant them entrance without a password.

She was in the library, looking on the shelves for a book, for her potions project. Not that she hadn't already read every book the school held in their library, or that she didn't know her potions – just something to pass the time and make her less conspicuous.

"Come on help me look!"

"Hey, Wormtail you found anything?"

"No. What are we looking for again?"

The sound of a light clip to the head accompanied the last whisper. Gaynor quietly peeped around the corner of the bookcase into the Transfiguration isle and saw James, Sirius and Peter looking on all the shelves pulling tomes that looked relevant to their cause from the towering bookcases and piling them on the floor alongside Remus, who was sat cross-legged in the centre of the isle, surrounded my various volumes.

"Ssh. Keep it quiet Wormy. We're looking for a book on -" James quickly cut Sirius off as he noticed her presence in the isle, clearly listening to their conversation.

"Excuse me but this is a _private_ conversation." James snapped

"Yeh and this is a _public_ library accessible by _all_ students." She quipped back

James just glared at her as Sirius remarked "Yeh well _Slytherin's_ like you should keep your nose out of other people's business, if you know what's good for you." As her too glared at her, adding emphasis to his threat.

Gaynor was unfazed however and turned her attention to Remus, who had remained silently seated surrounded by books and was now looking like a mouse caught in a trap. He didn't want to cause trouble she saw. Sighing she knelt in front of him.

"The book you're looking for is in the _restricted _section. Either get a signed note from McGonagall and have Madam Pince retrieve it, or if you want to be discreet , which I assume you do, I suggest you use that useful invisibility cloak of yours James" she quickly glanced at said boy out of the corner of her eye before refocusing on Remus and continuing "DO NOT open any books. Third shelf down on the second bookcase from the left, its entitled Transfiguration and Transformation. That's the book you'll need." She smiled at the very shocked boy before her before she rose and turned to leave the isle noticing three more very shocked boys staring at her, she smiled secretively at them, and turning back to Remus she concluded

"Whilst you may not have considered it, and whilst it will be a little more difficult for you Remus, I recommend you too learn how to become an animagus, it will help with your monthly transformations." She smiled

Turning to leave again she stopped when a hand grasped her elbow, she pivoted to see a thoroughly conflicted werewolf staring at her with wide eyes. Shock, horror, fear and confusion where simultaneously painted on his expressive face, as if he could not decide which emotion to settle on.

"H-h-ho-ho-how?" he finally gasped out in a stutter

Placing her hand over his at her elbow Gaynor gave him a reassuring smile

"I'd recognise a werewolf anywhere. The 'symptoms' are easily recognised when one knows them well"

"Are you a werewolf, too?" Remus gasped out; there was a flicker of hope in his eyes, that he wasn't the only one going through the awful condition. It near broke her heart to tell him:

"No" at his suddenly downcast look, she amended "but I do display some tendencies." Confusion was once again etched upon his face at these words

"But ho -"

"My father was a werewolf. He was bitten before I was born so some of the traits were passed to me. But I can't fully turn. It does mean that I have shorter temper than most people though, something you seem to have repressed. And your love of sweet things – I have a fondness for rare meat.

You seem to have supressed the wolf so much that the human side of your character is the total opposite of your wolf counterpart and you have so many scars because of the frustration the wolf has built up, as well as the frustration you have built up and do not allow yourself to release. That's not good for you Remus. One thing that I learned from my father is that you and your wolf are one.

You may see yourself as separate being but you're not. A werewolf is considered a _dark creature_, because in essence it is. The wolf is a physical manifestation of the darker side of the human psyche, and the more you deny that you and the wolf are one being and strive to be everything that it is not; timid, calm and gentle, the stronger the wolf becomes because in trying to supress it, you feed it the negative side to you. If you release your frustrations in another outlet whilst in human form, the wolf will become calmer and more docile as it won't have pent up rage to fuel it, so you won't inflict scratches and bites to yourself, leaving all those scars you so loathe."

As she finished speaking she noticed the identical looks of shock on the four boys' faces, it was clear that they were all shocked into silence by her knowledge, and she couldn't help but laugh at their gawking expressions.

Her laugh seemed to shake them from their astonished trance, with Sirius being the first to speak, as she had expected; he really liked to talk, unlike his brother Regulus.

"HOW-!" he began to yell but a sharp jab in the ribs by James elbow, reminded him where they were and he lowered his voice to continue "How the hell do you know all that?"

Smiling Gaynor shifted her gaze to Sirius, from where it still rested on Remus' still shocked face, as he tried to take all she had just said in; after all, he was only twelve.

"Did I not just tell you Sirius, my father was a werewolf. I grew up with him being a werewolf it didn't faze me, I accepted it as a part of him, as you do when you care for someone, as clearly care for Remus, else you wouldn't be searching for a book on how to become animagi." Turning to James she also said "Very clever to think of that James, a werewolf is no danger in the company of other animals." Gaynor told them, with that secretive smile on her face.

Her statement of course, merely shocked them further, it was surprising they were still capable of thought with all the shocks she had given them in the space of a few moments.

"How did you know we are trying to become animagi? How did you know it was my idea? How do know which book would be best, or that's it's the restricted section, let alone it exact location the restricted section? Or even about my invisibility cloak?" James ranted, thoroughly astounded by Gaynor's knowledge

His statements spurned the others from their shocked stupors and they eyed her with suspicion as Remus finally released her elbow and took a step back, eyeing her with suspicion like the others, but there was also something else in his eyes, something quite unable, but something Gaynor understood. He was wary of her, but still hopeful that she could help him with her knowledge or at the very least, that in her knowledge of his 'furry little problem' as James and Sirius had so affectionately dubbed his lycanthropy, she could be another friend, one he didn't have to hide from.

Smiling secretively again – she did that _a lot_ – she answered

"I have my sources, none that you need to worry about, there is no traitor in your midst" for the barest instant her eyes flickered to Peter, something the astute Remus would normally pick up on, but so shocked and confused as his mind was in that moment he missed it. Gaynor continued

"I know a lot of things, most of which can help you. So what do you say, friends?" she held her hand out to the four of them, bright enigmatic grin on her lips.


	7. Chapter 6

Remus was the first one to come out of his shock this time. He looked at Gaynor's outstretched hand, then back towards his friends, who were still in a state of shock over everything Gaynor had just thrown on them. Taking a deep breath, Remus turned back to Gaynor and took her hand, shaking it. Gaynor's smile grew wider, glad that she had at least befriended Remus. They both turned to the other ¾ of the Marauders and waited for them to join them back in the functioning world.

Sirius and James were the next to snap out of it, whilst Peter just hung back with a dazed and confused look on his face, as if he didn't understand what was happening – nothing new there. James and Sirius looked at each other questioningly, then turned to face Remus, who was smiling at them reassuringly, encouraging them that they had nothing to fear from Gaynor. Sensing their internal debate Gaynor smilingly held her hand out towards the two again and asked

"Friends?"

Though still somewhat warily, James seemed to trust Remus' judgement and followed his lead stretching out his own hand to take Gaynor's and shaking it carefully, but Gaynor's firm grasp and pleasant infectious smile got the better of him and he returned her grin.

Once confident she had swayed James and Remus, Gaynor turned her attention towards Sirius, certainly still untrusting of her, due to his prejudices against Slytherin. Well she was going to change that.

"So Sirius, what do you say? Friends? Or not?" she held her hand towards him for the fourth time.

From the look in his eyes he still didn't want to befriend a Slytherin, and even seemed a little disgusted that his two best friends had. Guessing his thoughts Gaynor said

"What's the matter Sirius, too good to befriend a Slytherin? Think that's they're beneath the great Gryffindor's? That the two houses are nothing alike? Need I remind you that your brother happens to be a Slytherin, is he beneath you?"

From the increasing look of agitation on his face, it was obvious that she had succeeded in angering him

"You don't know my brother, he's a mother's boy, he follows everything they say, they're dark and evil and so he! He's in Slytherin! And so are you! As far as I'm concerned Slytherins are evil and are only good dead!"

"Well now Sirius, that's a very Slytherin thing for you to say. And the way you torture and bully Slytherin's well, you're exactly like you say they are. Gryffindor – where dwell the brave at heart. Bravery is standing up in the face of adversity, defending the right ideals, and those who can't defend themselves. Bravery is doing what's right. Yet you seem to take enjoyment from the humiliation of others, even if they are Slytherin –as you say with such distain, are you really any better than you label them? As for knowing your brother, did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Gryffindor? But he begged for Slytherin, because he didn't want your mother to disown the both of you, he wants you to remain a family, no matter how dysfunctional, he looks up to you, and you won't even talk to him. You think you're the only one suffering in your home? You pity yourself, you should be there for your brother, be brave for him, instead of wallowing in self-pity. 'o woe is me, my family is evil' well you're not and neither is your brother, so stand together be there for one another and prove to the world that even in the darkest of places, in the darkest of hearts, the darkest of families, there is still light."

Her angry tirade had once again shocked the four boys and whilst at points Sirius' anger had risen and he had almost interrupted Gaynor's rant, the look in her eyes had silenced him; there was heartbreak and empathy in them. Her words had shamed him into unusual silence, because no matter how fervently he wanted to deny her accusations, he knew in in his heart that they had at least a foundation of truth.

Having finished berating him, Gaynor took a long deep breath to calm herself, before replacing the smile on her face, though perhaps it was not as bright as before, and held her hand directly towards Sirius for the fifth and final time stating

"Friends?" in a gentle and sympathetic tone of voice, he smile a little lopsided

Still submerged in shock and shame, Sirius silently raised his right arm and took a hold of Gaynor's proffered hand. With Sirius' hand now in hers Gaynor slowly but firmly shook it, never breaking eye contact as her smile widened, and said "There. Now that wasn't so bad was it?"


	8. Chapter 7

Still smiling at Sirius and shaking his hand Gaynor suddenly announced rather loudly,

"While I may have argued earlier, that this is a public library for all the students of Hogwarts and not the best place to hold a private conversation. And I will certainly not be one to condemn for curiosity, it is rather wrong to listen in on a very private conversation and attempt to sneak away pretending one hasn't heard the contents of a very private conversation, whilst storing the information away for use later. Don't you agree Lily? Severus?"

At her naming them the two small twelve year olds came shyly round the corner of the large Hogwarts bookshelf on Gaynor's right, looking like they'd been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

Sirius, realising their conversation had been overheard was about to go off on one at Severus, but Gaynor merely gave him her – in his opinion, annoying – secretive smile again and simply said calmly, "Sirius what did we just discuss?" rather like she was reminding a child of a lesson on manners they had just learnt and were already in danger of forgetting

"But come on! It's Snivellous!" he exclaimed

Quirking an eyebrow Gaynor just continued

"Well what did he ever do to you, aside from being in Slytherin, which we just discussed, and simply _existing_? What crime has he committed against you?"

"Well he-"

Here Sirius had to stop dead, because he simply couldn't think of anything that Snivellous _had_ done to him, he didn't like him because he was a Slytherin, had wanted to be in Slytherin. But after Gaynor's angry tirade he couldn't really justify his hatred of the whole house anymore simply because it was. And if he approached the situation in a reasonable manner, he couldn't argue the times Snape had hexed him, because it was always a retaliation of something that Sirius and James had done to him first.

"Exactly." Gaynor pronounced, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Turning to face Lily and Severus, who still looked somewhat guilty, Gaynor smiled.

"So, although I know that you overheard what was being discussed here – James do stop reaching for your wand, and Remus please stop shaking, there is nothing to worry about, really" she turned slightly towards James and Remus who were doing exactly as she had said, but under her stare both stopped, she turned back to Lily and Severus, "How much did you overhear?"

Audibly swallowing, but living up to the courage her house was known for, Lily spoke first "Well, you're looking for a book on animagi and James has an invisibility cloak, and you just shouted at Sirius"

"And he's a WEREWOLF!" Severus yelled, pointing at Remus, making the boy flinch, with a look of complete fear overcoming his face.

At Severus' declaration, being the loyal friends that they were Sirius and James immediately drew their wands and with angry expressions on their faces and started towards the Slytherin

"Why you-!" James began, as he marched forward, wand in hand, only to be stopped by Gaynor's outstretched arm. Shocked he turned to look at the girl holding him back, and saw that her expression had not changed and that she was still facing Severus and the shocked Lily with a serene look on her face, Gaynor then glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, silently telling him to step back, which to his bafflement he did, taking hold of Sirius' arm to stop him as well, not that he needed to, for Gaynor had stopped the Black with her other outstretched arm. However despite her physical stopping of the boy, she had not stopped his mouth from working.

"Did you not hear what he just shouted, everyone probably just heard there is a werewolf and either ran screaming away or are going to come look see who the werewolf is and if people know it's Remus they'll treat him cruelly and that is not right and not okay with me!"

Remus, who had been cowering in a corner at Severus' labelling of him, grew teary eyed and smiled at James' profession.

Gaynor's smile grew wider also, and addressing James, she stated

"Do you hear screaming? Has anyone approached this aisle?" at James' suddenly baffled look she continued "I've put a silencing charm up around us, no one heard what Severus just said" Then sending Severus a rebuking look said "although perhaps yelled is a more apt word"

At her scolding Severus looked somewhat chastised, and lowered his eye to the floor

"Tell me Severus, what do you have against werewolves, did you perhaps miss my explanation of what a werewolf truly is in your eavesdropping? That those who are infected with lycanthropy become such dark creatures not of their own violation?"


	9. Chapter 8

Severus again looked very chastised at Gaynor's remark and flushed red as he lowered his head in shame once more. Gaynor smiled at this. She knew he wasn't a cruel boy and although she couldn't read minds – contrary to a lot of popular belief - she was very good at reading people, and she believed that Severus' yelling came more from shock than from fear, as it was natural for one to be wary of something they had always been taught to fear, after all, James and Sirius had been friends with Remus for many months, developing a bond of loyalty before they had discovered his secret, and it was only for that reason, she believed that they were a lot less wary of being around him.

From her watching, during her time as an immortal she also believed that Severus had a lot of conflict when it came to Remus in particular, for she knew that Severus had met Remus briefly on the Hogwarts Express and in the first year boats and had felt a kindred ship with the other boy. Both of them eager to learn and try to overcome the lot they had drawn in life, but with Remus' sorting into Gryffindor and his friendship with Sirius and James, and his lack of attempt to prevent their bullying, Severus was left feeling a little betrayed and alone in his house.

Gaynor approached Severus, smiling slightly and placed her hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to look up. When he did she looked him in the eyes as she said

"It's ok. I know you're not afraid, just a little shocked. And I know you wouldn't really hold it against him."

Her words seemed to lift Severus' downward spiralling mood, and although his ears where still flushed a brilliant red, which really stood out on his usual pale complexion, he timidly took a few steps forward towards Remus, who still stood rather teary eyed behind the piles of books on the floor, and took a step back as Severus approached. James and Sirius both made to take threatening steps forward as did Lily, in the defence of their best friends respectively, but a single look from Gaynor made them promptly stop.

"I'm sorry Remus. I know being a werewolf isn't a bad thing, it really did just shock me. I am sorry for yelling."

Remus, ever the Gryffindor, wiped his eyes on his tattered shirt sleeve and smiled a little, with relief as he said

"It's fine. It does shock most people, and I understand that even if people can accept me, they may still be a little bit wary, it's hard to get past something you've always been conditioned to fear."

Severus held his hand out to Remus nervously and waited until Remus had grasped his hand in return, before shaking it. Remus' smile turned brighter. He's made a new friend. Every friend he made was precious to him, as he'd never thought he would ever have any, especially friends who knew his secret. He was so happy.

"Well I'm not afraid of you." Declared Lily. The group's attention shifted to her, as she held her head high and strode toward her housemate and her best friend.

"My parents are muggles, so I never believed in anything magical or supernatural really until my magic stated to develop and Sev told me I was a witch. There is a lot of folklore and fantasy about werewolves in the muggle world and not all of it bad, so I've never really thought of them as something to fear, and I'm especially not afraid of you Remus. Your way too nice to be really mean, and like Gaynor said, it's not your choice to a werewolf, and even then it's not necessarily a bad thing. I'd really like it if we could be friends." So saying she held her hand out for him to shake.

Still a little shell shocked Remus stood frozen for a moment – how many surprises could he get in a matter of minutes – but he raised his a hand, a little shakily and took Lily's shaking it.

Taking a deep breath, Lily then turned to the other boys in the isle.

"I'd like it if we could be friends too. James. Sirius." She said biting her bottom lip and holding her hands together, then remembering the quieter boy in the background also said "Peter." As she looked briefly towards him before turning back to the other people in the aisle.

For his part James turned a little pink at his name on Lily's lips, she'd only ever called him Potter until now. He liked her saying his name. He shook his head to clear it.

"Yeh. Ok that'd be great." He said, smiling widely and still a little arrogantly, before he could continue talking, and before Sirius could even begin to speak, Lily spoke up again

"_But_ you have to apologise to Sev, like Gaynor said, you shouldn't condemn someone for what they are, and Sev is my best friend, I would really like to be friends with you guys but it's not right for you to be so mean to Sev. And really, I think you could get along well if you would just get over the house rivalry thing. I mean Sev and I are friends and we're in differnet houses. And like Gaynor said, what's so wrong about being in Slytherin, Sirius' brother is in Slytherin, _she's_ in Slytherin, and in case you forgot she chose that over Gryffindor cause the Sorting Hat wanted to put her in both, and you just made friends with her."


End file.
